Mr. Atomic II
Pre-Entropy History None. Post -Entropy History Dwayne originally was a C student, average kid, a decent science kid and few real friends. His single mother, usually working, left him in the care of his grandfather, Joseph "Joe" Jefferson. His interest in jazz music (particularly rat pack music, he inherited his passion from his grandfather) and later dance/electronic music made him anything more interesting than just another face in the crowd. No one expected much from him until his grandfather admitted to him that he worked with the original Mr. Atomic in the 50’s and 60s, partly as a government ally, and later as part of the Mr. Atomic team. When the original died, he left the notebook made by the scientist that accidentally created Mr. Atomic (as well as notes about the future from Martin Rhine) to Joe. The formula that original used to give him powers was thought destroyed, or otherwise unsuccessful. Joe was diagnosed with a terminal disease and desperate to find a cure. He felt he had to look after his daughter and his grandson. Admittedly, he also longed to return to the old days of superheroism, wondering for the millionth time why was Martin Rhine chosen but not him. This forced him to crack open the notebook and look for the formula and design schematics of the great machine from so long ago. He determined himself to build it, just as the scientist did when he was a kid. However, Joe was old and had trouble with tools and some of the finer reading. He knew he needed help and what better help than his grandson. To Joe, it would be like reliving the old days with his grandson in his old role as squire. He told Dwayne what he planned to do and told the formula to Dwayne in hopes the grandson would help him recreate the accident. Not willing to see his grandfather die, he helped in secret. When it was built, linked to the power, and charged up. It looked magnificent. Joe kissed his grandson for luck and stepped in to the beam. Unfortunately, Joseph died in the attempt, turning to liquid and melting. Dwayne watched in horror and try to redirect the fatal energies away from his dissolving grandfather. in doing so he accidentally turned it on himself. He knew what his grandfather knew about power. What's more in the beam, he found Martin Rhine, Mr. Atomic. He knew about the bargain with Watchface and the events that had been. Dwayne understood and fell out of the beam. His skin was atomic hard, his strength increased, and blasts flew from his hands. With these new powers and understanding what's the first thing he does? Signs up for Quantum Academy. Now powered by atomic energies and radiation, he tries to live up to grandfathers notion of heroics. Not easy, even with Dr. Quantum’s help. He however is very capable as a team player and as an independent hero. He has thought about heading somewhere to make a name for himself as the new and Improved Mr. Atomic. Powers and Abilities Powers Mr. Atomic has atomic hardened skin and is very difficult to damage physically. However, he has noticed that materials, such as depleted uranium, cause intense pain. Other radioactive substances have been known to crack his shell. Thankfully, his atomic senses can tell him if he is in danger. He flies at a speed of Mach I and advancing. He also projects Atomic Blasts from his hands. When activated, his hands glow with an aura that resembles an atomic symbol. His blasts are radioactive and can cause damage to people before damaging property. If he is willing to risk the contamination, he can focus it to a heat to burn through materials. He was able to melt steel once, but the material was considered dangerous from that point on. He hopes one day to be able to absorb the radiation not only to clean up his own activities but to clean up dangerous sites. Abilities Still learning about his powers and still a sophomore in high school, Mr. Atomic has much to learn. He has a talent for particle physics that he claims he didn't have before the accident. He is also a talented singer. Strength level Mr. Atomic posseses Class 1 strength, able to bench press 1 ton. He is still growing in power and hopes to increase this threshold. Weaknesses Young: Mr. Atomic still has much to learn about the world. Radiation: Certain substances can cause issues. He has found that depleted uranium causes him intense pain. A thorium coated blade sliced him at the shoulder once which took a long time to heal. Paraphernalia Equipment: None of note though he still asks Dr. Quantum for a PALM, just so he can have his supersuit ready. Dr. Quantum might give it to him as a graduation present. Transportation: None of note Weapons: None of note Common Enemies * Golden Triscale ' * 'Xenex * Deluge ' * 'Fallout * Concrete ' * U'nderpass ''' '''Common Allies * Quantum's Questers * Doctor Quantum * Kid Quantum * Tundra * Naiad * Sauriel * Spot * Faraday * ' Trivia * Actually dreamed of being a crooner. He also hopes to mix modern dance and the big band sound one day. In the meantime, he does love to sing. * Has bonded with several of his fellow Quantum Academy fellows. He and Faraday have something of a joking relationship that Mr. Atomic likens to old buddy cop movies. * He picked up a taste for bao. He honestly doesn't know where it came from but he also knows all the good restaurants and bakeries in Chinatown. * Every Christmas, lights a candle for his grandfather. * His mom knows what he is doing and has forgiven him for doing what his grandfather wanted. She was pissed at him for a very long time for going along with that stubborn old man's foolish dream. * Inherited his grandfather's records and notes on all the old superheroes. He has digitized every one. ' Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Quantum Academy Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Institute Category:Underage Characters Category:Radioactive Powers Category:Legacy Characters